


Give You What You Like

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Theo just wants to be loved by Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: "...Emotions aren't that hard to borrow, when love's the word you've never learned..."





	Give You What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic because all the fics with these two character involves Stiles being raped or hurt in some other way by Theo. I just wanted a fic where Theo loves Stiles and wants to be loved by him. He will not manipulate Stiles in anyway, shape or form, but will work hard for him to love him someday.
> 
> Y'all should know the drill by now: If you see any errors, please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> Title inspired by: "Give you what you like" by Avril Lavigne
> 
> It's a great song. Give it a listen. :)

Theo was the last person Stiles expected to see when he opened his front door.

"Fuck off." Was all he said before he slammed the door closed, or at least tried to but Theo held it open with one hand. 

"I just want to talk Stiles."

"Fucking supernatural strength." The teen muttered, sick and tired of all the supernatural beings around him and the supernatural shit that can never stop haunting their small town. Stiles pulled the door open, almost causing Theo to fall from the sudden lack of resistance. "Get the fuck out of here or I will call my dad and let him know that you are stalking me."

"Stiles, please." Theo gave him those puppy dog eyes that somehow had won over Scott and the rest of the pack and Stiles scoffed, if he thought his blue yes could sway him, then Theo had another thing coming.

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, a pissed off look on his face "fine, you have sixty seconds, go."

Not even bothering to argue with the short amount of time, Theo drew in a breath and started talking.

"I told you at the very beginning that I also came back for you, not just for Scott."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "get on with it Raeken."

"I am in love with you." The teen chimera blurted out, stunning Stiles and himself.

"Wha-"

"I am in love with you. I came back to create a pack of mine own and somewhere in the middle, of getting to know everyone, except you because you had good reason to suspect me, I lost track of my original goals because all I can think about is you. Why do you hate me so much? What can I do to change your opinions of me? What can I do to make you fall in love with me?"

As he spoke, Theo took a few steps closer to Stiles so that they were now eye to eye.

Stiles for the first time since Theo came back, looked unsure and nervous. He licked his lips, his eyes darting all over the place, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, not knowing what to say to Theo's confession.

"I know you do not like me; much less love me." Theo stepped closer so that Stiles had to take a step back or risk pressed up against him. "But I am willing to do whatever it takes to have you be mine. To have you look at me the way you look at Derek."

Stiles tensed at that.

"Wha- I do not-"

"Yes, you do." Theo raised his hand to Stiles reddened cheek and caressed it with the back of his knuckles. "I see the way you look at him with stars in your eyes, hoping that one day he will love you, like how you love him, but he won't."

Stiles fists were balled, his body tense and he was shaking. Everything Theo was saying was true; he knew that Derek would never love him, the way he wanted him to, but hearing it being said out loud was a different matter, but Theo of all persons brought to light how true the situation was.

The look in Theo's eyes was one of understanding. "I love you, you love him, he does not love you and you hate me." He gave Stiles a watery smile and stepped closer to the teen who stepped back, causing Theo's hand to fall from his cheek.

There were tears in Stiles eyes as well; his heart was breaking.

"Let me love you." Theo stepped closer.

"Go to hell." Stiles shot back, venom in his broken voice.

"Hell is empty; all the devils are here."

Stiles laugh had a hysterical bite to it, "fuck you and fuck Shakespeare."

"Stiles."

He shook his head. "You need to leave Theo. Now."

Theo was not about to give up on what he wanted and tried yet again.

"Stiles, Derek is you friend and he loves you, but he will  _never_  give you the love of a lover; but I will."

He stepped into Stiles space again and was delighted that the teen did not step back, too busy trying to keep his tears from falling while staring down Theo.

"You are a monster." Stiles whispered.

"A monster who loves you." Theo whispered back, "so let me love you and show the world that I still have some humanity in me." He slipped his hands around Stiles waist, pulling him closer to his body. Stiles did not fight him. "Allow me to give you what you want, all that you want. I can make you happy Stiles. I  _will_  make you happy." 

They were now standing pressed against each other, their faces close, breathing each other's air.

Theo brought one of his hands up to run through Stiles hair, while whispering "I've got a scene in my head and I am not sure how it ends. Who knows, maybe one day you will come to love me back."

Stiles closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. When he opened them the first tear fell, "I am going to give you what you want; but do not let me regret this come early morning."

"I won't." Theo whispered before Stiles sealed their lips together, somehow feeling as though he was betraying Derek, however, when Theo broke the kiss and took him by his hand, leading him upstairs to his bedroom, turning off the lights, he forgot all about the outside world as Theo took him apart piece by piece, only to put him back together.

As Stiles laid there, his arms around Theo's neck as he slowly thrusted into him, making him moan and whimper in pleasure, and hoped that Theo would never turn back on the lights if he gave him what he liked; so that he would not have to see a different face than that of the man who he loved.

Meanwhile, as Theo looked down at the brunette who he finally had in his arms, slowly coming apart beneath him, and hoped that someday Stiles would love him back.

 

**_ The End. _ **

 


End file.
